Pacifica Cipher
Pacifica Cipher (Northwest) is the herald and daughter of the dream demon and Lord of Chaos Bill Cipher. She is also the leader of her father's forces in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Appearance Pacifica has long blonde hair with bell-shaped bangs and dark blue eyes. Her main outfit features a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, black leggings, and cream colored boots. As accessories, she wears lavender hoop earrings and a periwinkle belt. She's also noticeably wear's heavy purple eye shadow. She has a tattoo of the Cipher Eye on her forehead. Her eyes sometimes take on the same yellow slit eyes as those possessed by Bill Cipher gain. Personality Pacifica first appears as just a stuck-up, egotistical, sarcastic, arrogant, snotty and mean girl, acting like a stereotypical popular blonde girl. But unknown to many she is much more malicious and cunning than she let's on. Where all this is most likely a act and her true personality was made to match her father Bill Cipher, including his insanity and megalomania, and make her as much of as monster as him. Though all together Pacifica's true personality and what she's like in what's real and what's fake about her remains unclear at this time. Biography/History Before she was even born she had Bill Cipher in her head sharing his thoughts, memories, intellect, and obvious insanity. On the day she was born a ritual was performed that bound her soul to Bill, using her mother as a sacrifice. Powers and Abilities Pacifica has been shown to have abilities granted to her by being a human Bill Cipher. Such as what was possibly telekinesis when she froze all the objects floating in mid because of the Lumberjack Ghost. She also showed her father's signature blue flame's when she made a deal with Dipper Pines. Aura Yellow/White Semblance Third Eye Color Change - By changing the color of the Cipher Wheel on her forehead Pacifica can use multiple abilities, but can only use one per color. Yellow can paralyze anyone in her sight, blue gives her future vision, pink allows her to control anyone her third eye marks, and red summons three specters resembling Bill Cipher that can attack and capture her enemies. Weapon Relationships Bill Cipher - Pacifica has been shown to be both devoted and loyal to Bill, and considers him her true father. Her entire mission/goal in life has been to prepare for and help her father come into the physical plane on Earth, and she's determined to accomplish this by any means. Mandy - While they have only encountered and faced each other once. That short encounter seems to have created a strong rivalry and disdain on both sides. Dipper Pines - Pacifica has been shown to have developed a interest and attraction in Dipper. Mabel Pines - Pacifica looks down on and most likely considers Mabel Pines a silly fool. Preston Northwest - Pacifica appear's to be on a good terms with her human sire. Though their relationships appear's to be more like allies rather than family. Nyx Kane - It's not yet clear what standing Pacifica and Nyx have with each other. But they do appear to be if not friends than at least on good terms with each other. As shown with Nyx checking in on her after Pacifica's fight with Mandy, and the two casually hanging out and talking in Pacifica's room. Quotes * I am my father's herald and the one who will bring him into this world to bring an end to all order. Trivia The fanmade picture seen above was created by the artist KodabombCategory:Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains